Toronto Alien Invasion 1904
by Timekeeper13
Summary: This screenplay combines two of my favorite shows Murdoch Mysteries and Doctor Who. In it Murdoch solves a classic mystery with the help of the Doctor and the appearance of a few of my favorite characters.


**Toronto Alien Invasion**

 **1904**

 **Station House 4**

Constable George Crabtree rushes into Station House 4 to Detective William Murdoch's office. Murdoch is working on a setting of a mechanical clock using a tiny screwdriver while wearing magnifying glasses.

George Crabtree: Sir!

William Murdoch: What have you George? (Murdoch says while removing his magnifying glasses and putting down the tiny screwdriver). Inspector Brackenreid hearing the commotion comes bounding in.

GC: Well sir… (George removes his helmet and wipes his forehead with a handkerchief) There's a dead body … except it isn't human… it's a creature from…

Thomas Brackenreid: Bloody hell Crabtree… first vampires, then werewolves… and now what… creatures from another world…

GC: Well it certainly doesn't look like anything I've seen before…

WM: OK Constable, show us the body…

 **Alley off Queen Street**

Murdoch and Crabtree go to the alley off Queen Street where together they see a man in a trench coat inspecting the creature with a tool of some sorts.

GC: You there, stop … (blows whistle)

Doctor Who: Run Anna Run…

The man in the trench coat runs around the corner bumping into the corner and dropping the tool. George runs after him blowing whistle. George comes back.

GC: Sir, he got away … he also dropped this. (Inspecting the tool)

WM: Constable please check it for finger marks.

Murdoch inspects the creature (The creature is large and brown. It has a domed head and is covered with suckers)

WM: George what is this? (Murdoch begins to look over the creature but does not touch it)

GC: Why, I don't know sir…

Doctor Julia Ogden appears wearing a white dress with a straw hat.

Julia Ogden: Hello William, what have we here?

WM: Some sort of Creature…

JO: Really, I've heard stories of one such creature that was in a traveling side show last century… but the creature disappeared and was heard of no more. Please have the constables take the creature to the morgue.

WM: Yes of course Julia… I mean Doctor.

 **Station House 4**

GC: Sir

WM: Yes George?

GC: Sir, Higgins just told me someone saw a blue box suddenly appear on Queen Street and two people were seen running out of it… The person also said that 'Police Call Box' was written on the outside.

WM: Interesting George… Were there any finger marks on the tool that you found?

GC: None sir.

WM: Well George, let's go see this blue box…

 **Queen Street**

Murdoch and Crabtree ride their bikes out and stop by the box.

WM: Very interesting Constable…

The door opens inward and out steps the man in the trench coat with red sneakers.

GC: Stop right there mister!

DW: Ello? Who are you?

WM: I am William Murdoch, Detective of the Toronto Constabulary. This is Constable Crabtree, and who might you be?

DW: Why, I'm the Doctor…

WM: Doctor… Doctor Who?

DW: Exactly.

The door opens again and a blond woman appears (wearing worn blue jeans and a tee shirt with a big red heart on it)… and throws herself on William wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big hug.

Anna Fulford: William it's so good to see ya.

WM: Anna? Anna Fulford, but?

AF: It's ok William, this chap picked me up in his blue box a while back and we have been traveling the universe…

Crabtree looks inside the box causally swinging his nightstick behind his back

GC: Sir, look here… it's bigger on the inside.

Murdoch looks in then steps inside. Doctor Who follows. Murdoch is amazed; he looks all around.

WM: This is fantastic…. How can this exist? It is not physically possible.

DW: Well yes, this is the Tardis where we can travel through time and space.

WM: Time and space? That's not possible. I've been on a time machine, but it wasn't real…

AF: Yes William it is real (Anna moves in and puts her arms around William). I've seen distant planets and places… travelled the stars.

WM: That explains the Creature.

DW: What, the Zygon? (The tool in George's belt starts to beep) Excuse me I believe that belong to me (Pointing at Crabtree)…

GC: What this? (Removing the tool from his belt)

DW: Yes, that is my sonic screwdriver and it appears to be in need of repair.

Crabtree hands him the sonic screwdriver.

DW: Ello? Here we are… (Fiddling with the sonic screwdriver a different noise starts to emanate from the tool) Ah yes that right… good… (He flicks the tool and it begins to whirr and then lights up)

Crabtree is amazed.

DW: Detective might we be able to see the Zygon….

WM: Well yes the … Zygon is in the morgue with my wife…

AF: William! You didn't tell me you were married… congratulations.

 **Morgue**

Zygon lying on the inspection table. Dr. Ogden is getting ready to make an incision.

DW: Stop! Please don't cut into the Zygon (Runs forward).

JO: Hello, may I help you… (Julia startled turning around to see the intruders.)

WM: Julia, this the Doctor and Anna

JO: Doctor? Doctor Who?

DW: Exactly.

JO: This creature is quite extraordinary; I don't know where to begin. I wish to understand and explore its internal organs

Doctor Who moves past Julia then waves the sonic screwdriver over the Zygon and it begins to transform into a middle aged human female.

DW: Ahh that's better.

Zygon: What? What happened?

DW: No problem, you were knocked out. You will be alright. Now off you go.

JO: But…

DW: She will be all right…You'll see… Zygons have been in Toronto for ages… just in human form. You just can't see them …

 **Station House 4**

George and Henry sitting opposite each other at their perspective desks

GC: You see Henry, the tool I had was actually some sort of a screwdriver… Who knows… maybe in the future there will be an automatic type of screwdriver that screws the screws in by itself?

Henry Higgins: Why would you need that? A screwdriver is good just as it is.

GC: I suppose you are right… It just seems…

TB: Alright you two! Stop mucking about, and stop this talk of automatic tools and get back to work… Oh and Crabtree … The Detective needs to see you.

Crabtree goes to Detective Murdoch who is again working on his clock.

WM: Why George, we need to see the Doctor. He said he had some unfinished business.

GC: Yes sir, right away.

 **Queen Street**

Murdoch and Crabtree ride the carriage out to the Tardis on Queen Street. Murdoch knocks on the door. The door opens inward and Anna pokes her head out and gives William a peck on the cheek.

WM: Anna?!

AF: Oh William, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much… I'm with the Doctor now… his companion.

DW: Ah yes, Detective Murdoch and Constable Crabtree, please come in.

Murdoch and Crabtree enter the Tardis.

DW: First Crabtree, thank you for returning my sonic screwdriver, and I think you will like this. (Doctor Who hands Crabtree a space pen). You will even be able to write upside down. George inspects the pen, his crooked smile turning into a full grin. He begins to click the pen (Click, Click, Click).

GC: Wow… thank you Doctor I can't wait to show this to Henry…

DW: Now for the reason why we are here… (The Doctor disappears through a door in the Tardis then emerges holding a woman in his arms). May I present …

GC: Emily? Oh my god, it's Doctor Grace… George takes Emily into his arms.

WM: But how I don't understand…How is this even possible?

DW: Well, she was attacked by the Daleks while in London... Once we got her onto the Tardis, she kept saying George Crabtree and Toronto Station House 4… well here we are…

WM: But… How….When…

DW: Oh don't worry… neither she nor anyone else will remember any of this once we leave.

Murdoch and Crabtree exit the Tardis and are standing outside the blue box. Crabtree is holding Doctor Grace in his arms.

The Tardis begins to make a rumbling, then begins to vaporize and is gone, leaving William, George and Emily behind.

Emily starts to come to. She opens her eyes then looks up at Crabtree…

Emily Grace: George?

GC: Emily… Hello Emily… (George smiles)

EG: George? Where am I?

GC: Home Emily…no I mean Toronto…

EG: Toronto? But how? I was in London when … I don't remember…

 **Station House 4**

George at his typewriter while clicking his new pen… (Click, click, click)

GC: Let's see… a man… no …a doctor, with a blue box… and (click, click, click with the pen)…a companion … traveling to stars… What shall I call the Doctor? Doctor, Doctor?

TB: Crabtree! What's all this! Stop lollygagging about then… get back to work… or I'll!

 **George remembers…Yes, George remembers**

6


End file.
